herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Atidanx215079/PG Removal: RoboCop
Prosing PG removal for RoboCop. Who is he? While I feel there is no real need to explain who RoboCop is since he is one of the most iconic character and majority of users must have seen the movie at least once, I am going to say tidbits about the character anyway. RoboCop, formerly known as Alexander James Murphy, is the protagonist of Dystopian sci-fi action film action RoboCop. He was a dedicated human police officer who, on his first transference to near-future Detroit City, was sadistically tortured and riddled with bullets before he was finally gunned down by a vicious criminal named Clarence Boddicker and his equally vicious thugs. But Murphy's body was salvaged by scientists working for OCP corporation that was looking for 'ultimate law enforcement' for its own profiteering reasons. Eventually Murphy was registered as dead, while he was resurrected as a cyborg police officer, with his real identity remain completely secret. At first RoboCop does what he was programmed to do: busting crimes. But RoboCop does not stay ignorant of his former identity very long, and through various events occurring in the movie manages to remember who he is. Even though he doesn't regain his memories fully, RoboCop knows for certain that Clarence and his thugs have everything to do with him being turned into cyborg. The cyborg police hunts down Boddicker's gang before ultimately working his way up to Clarence. Here RoboCop also discovers that Clarence is also involved with OCP and aims to bring Clarence, his gang and their OCP mastermind named Dick Jones to justice. Why He should not be Qualified as PG While RoboCop is nice enough to give criminals warning, it would be nice if they comply, too bad for them if they do not. While never eager to take lives of criminals, RoboCop has zero qualms about taking their lives either. During the factory raid in his bid to get Clarence, RoboCop physically interrogate the crime lord. Granted, Clarence was too cocky for his own good was not exactly cooperative, but after RoboCop gave him first 'flight session' through a window of glass, Clarence got panicky. At this point, RoboCop before he regained his human memory would have just arrested Clarence who also was unarmed. But the cyborg, now aware of what the criminal did to him (just listen to RoboCop's tone as he delivers Clarence his Miranda rights), continued to bash the living daylight out of him until the criminal was reduced to a bloody rag. Eventually Clarence, afraid for his own life, screamed out all he knew, including his employment of Dick Jones, which was an unexpected bonus for RoboCop. But RoboCop's anger was still not satiated. RoboCop proceeded to crush Clarence's jaw until his third program directive - to uphold the law - compelled the cyborg to relent. Okay, while no one would have disagreed that Clarence totally deserved what he got, RoboCop after his first toss, went far beyond merely doing police duty. Here RoboCop was getting personal, bent on giving Clarence maximal suffering and gave into his wrath until his directive programming stopped him. (whether RoboCop let go of Clarence's jaw because his programming compelled him so or let go of Clarence on his own volition is debatable) When Clarence (escaped with the help of his employer Jones) and RoboCop met again at an old steel mill, Clarence discarded his gun and raised his hands to 'surrender' - only for RoboCop to making the crime lord clear that he wouldn't bother taking Clarence alive (he does kill Clarence eventually), even when Clarence was stating that RoboCop HAS TO take him in now that he gave up. Granted that was a ruse on Clarence's part, but the point is that there was no "reluctance to kill" on the part of RoboCop: he was all too willing to put a light out of Clarence. While I keep on stressing that Clarence was a wretched criminal who deserved no mercy, that does not change the fact that RoboCop is not qualified for PG, for all reasons I listed. Verdict well I made my case. How about you people? And please if you disagree with me and think RoboCop should keep his PG status, state why you think he should. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals